1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to using fovea type pointer in a video conferencing system including at least two 2-dimensional display screens forming a common virtual surface. More specifically the present invention relates to utilizing the fovea type pointer as a gestural type interface for interacting with the virtual common surface formed from the at least two 2-dimensional display screens as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for pivoting an image displayed thereon and for revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image displayed thereon.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, gestural interfaces for video conferencing systems have provided a crude method of controlling a pointer/cursor on a display screen of the video conferencing system. These existing crude methods of controlling the pointer/cursor lack precise control and require a high level of eye-hand coordination.
In order to provide more user-friendly and accurate method of controlling a pointer/cursor interface of a video conferencing system, by, for example, tracking movement of a participants hand, a method of using a fovea type pointer in a video conferencing system including at least two 2-dimensional display screens forming a common virtual surface between participants interacting with the at least two 2-dimensional display screens as a 3-dimensional multi-way rocker for pivoting an image and for revealing a hidden panel in relation to the image, is described below.